Various embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having device isolation patterns using a trench, and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices continues to increase, the design rules for components of the semiconductor device continue to be reduced. In particular, a gate length, which is a standard for the design rule of semiconductor devices that use a large number of transistors, continues to be reduced. The reduced gate length can deteriorate voltage and/or current characteristics of the semiconductor devices that are scaled down.